


What I've Done

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Dark Shawn, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.Název povídky pochází ze stejnojmenného songu od Linkin Park. Odehrává se během epizod Santabarbaratown 1 a 2.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer





	What I've Done

Bloudil po Santa Barbaře snad už hodiny. Nevěděl, kam jde, prostě šel, nemohl jen tak stát, sedět, mít ruce v klíně. Potřeboval konat, přestože vůbec nevěděl co. Vztek mu zatemňoval mozek, strach zrovna tak. Přece musí existovat nějaké řešení.

  
Přiměl se zastavit. Smysly mu signalizovaly, že se nachází někde, kde úplně být nechce. Pořádně se podíval kolem sebe a zjistil, že stojí naproti jednomu z nejluxusnějších panelových domů ve městě, v němž čirou náhodou bydlel hlavní detektiv santabarbarské policie, Carlton Lassiter. Před nedávnem mu s Gusem vyžrali ledničku. A Guse málem zabili. Respektive ho málem zabil pološílený Lassiter. Ale to už je minulost.

  
Shawn si jen tak mimoděk všimnul, že se v Lassieho bytě svítí. Že by zloději?

  
Zamyšleně přešel cestu, bez potíží se dostal do domu a výtahem vyjel do požadovaného patra. Najisto pak zamířil ke dveřím s číslem 536. Zámek vypáčený nebyl a žádné podezřelé zvuky se zevnitř neozývaly.

  
Takže Lassiter je klidně u sebe doma, zatímco takřka vrah mého otce si někde sedí a směje se, jak se mu povedlo zdrhnout místní policii? pomyslel si Shawn, kterého začal znovu zaplavovat vztek. Na jeho zaklepání to ale znát nebylo a snažil, aby ani na výrazu v tváři ne.

  
"Spencer? What are you doing here?" stanul rozmrzelý detektiv před Shawnem, který aniž by se musel nějak namáhat, rozpoznal, že se Lassiter právě probudil. Měl sice pořád košili a oblekové kalhoty, ovšem pouzdro na zbraň nikoliv, Shawnovu domněnku potvrzovaly i rozespalé oči a lehce rozcuchané vlasy.

  
"I'm here to see, how hard you are trying to catch Carp," vmetl mu pseudojasnovidec do tváře a prosmýknul se dovnitř. Otočil se čelem k Lassiterovi, jenž právě zavřel dveře, přestože zcela jistě neměl v plánu si nechat labilního Spencera v bytě. Další pohled na mladšího muže jej silně znepokojil. V takovém stavu ho vážně ještě neviděl.

  
Shawn se rozhlížel kolem sebe, jako by zde byl poprvé. Na stole viděl nedojedenou večeři, vedle ní noviny. Ze vzdálenějšího pokoje bytu slyšel hrát televizi. Lassiter pracoval opravdu tvrdě.

  
"My father is lying in hospital with a hole after bullet like hell in chest, and you are watching TV?" vlastně se ani neptal, konstatoval.

  
"Spencer, I know it's an incredible fact but I'm a human being and I need some rest. You should also go to sleep," založil si Lassiter ruce na prsou a čekal, jestli se Spencer odebere ven sám nebo mu bude pomoct. Na jednu stranu jeho rozhořčení chápal, málem mu zabili otce, ale sám pracoval přes čas téměř během každého vyšetřovaného zločinu, a když si zrovna potřebuje odpočinout, musí ho někdo rušit. Kdyby tím někým nebyl zrovna trpící Spencer, už by stál na chodbě a držel by si nos.

  
"So you need some rest?" procedil Shawn mezi zuby. Vztek se ho zmocňoval stále víc, nedokázal ho potlačit. On potřeboval chytit toho hajzla, co mu málem zabil tátu, a Lassiter se cpe, čte noviny, kouká na televizi a chrápe?! "When you were in trouble, I almost die, I tryied to help you so much, that I was almost killed by a dirty cop, and you need a rest?!" věděl, že zvyšuje hlas, věděl, že se k vyššímu muži přibližuje, a věděl i to, že se napřahuje, aby mu dal pěstí.

  
Zkušený detektiv, ač zaskočen Spencerovou reakcí, stačil jeho ruku chytit a zkroutil mu ji za záda. V jiné situaci by nebylo pochyb o tom, kdo má větší sílu, ale vztek, zoufalství a bezmoc se během vteřiny přeměnily v agresivitu, jakou Lassiter neočekával.

  
Spencer celou váhou svého těla skočil na detektiva, čímž jej povalil na zem, a sám dopadl na něj. Doteď výhradně defenzivního Lassitera rovněž dostihl hněv, takové chování vůči své osobě nemohl tolerovat. Přes bolest v naražených zádech a třeštící hlavě se ze sebe snažil Spencer shodit. Mladší muž mu to ale nehodlal dovolit, vymanil zápěstí z Lassiterova sevření, přetočil se a chytil jej za paže, aby ho nemohl zpacifikovat znovu.

  
Lassiter se směsicí naštvanosti a rostoucího strachu v očích sledoval, jak se nad ním nyní Spencer sklání, zuby téměř vyceněné, děsivý výraz v obličeji. Viděl toho v životě už hodně, ale nikdy, nikdy by nečekal, že by se ze Spencera, otravného, ale jinak prakticky neškodného, až hloupě dobrosrdečného člověka, mohlo stát tohle… Ne, tohle nebyl ten Shawn, kterého znal.

  
Strach se jej sice zmocňoval stálé víc, a i když mu na Spencerovi svým způsobem záleželo, musel něco udělat. Vždyť by ho mohl ve svém stavu i zabít. Sebral veškerou dostupnou sílu a jediným pohybem se vymrštil ze země. Měl v plánu sám Spencera zalehnout, využít vyšší hmotnosti, ale bystrý pseudojasnovidec mu uniknul a Lassiter tentokrát přistál bolestivě na břiše.

  
Než ale stihl Spencer udělat cokoliv dalšího, detektiv se vzmohl k dalšímu ataku a chytil mladšího muže za boky, ten udělal totéž. Prali se na zemi, váleli se jeden po druhém v naději, že získají nadvládu nad tím druhým. A pak najednou ztuhnul Lassiter v pohybu, Spencer, ve svém rauši vyveden z míry přerušeným bojem, také.

  
Lassiter ho pevněl svíral, drtil mu jednu ruku za zády, s druhou se mu zatím vypořádat se nepodařilo. Ale zarazilo, spíše šokovalo jej něco úplně jiného. Spencer na něm ležel, zuřivé oči zapíchnuté do těch jeho, horký vzduch, vycházející z plic, vydechoval do Lassiterových úst, rovněž pootevřených.

  
Nemohl si lhát, bylo až příliš jasné, že první krok ke spojení jejich rtů učinil on. Možná doufal, že to zmírní napjatou situaci, možná chtěl Spencera uklidnit, možná jen prostě chtěl cítit jeho rty.

  
Ovšem Spencer tady skončit nechtěl. Využil další místo, kde mohl útočit, kde mohl tomu detektivovi, co místo hledání vraha jeho otce odpočívá způsobit bolest. Využil momentu překvapení, chytil Lassiterovy ruce a držel mu je nad hlavou, přitisknuté na zemi. Kolena po stranách štíhlého těla, ústa přitisknutá na Lassiterova, neváhal kousnout, neváhal jej nenechat se nadechnout.

  
Ležící detektiv byl bezmocný. Spencerovo chování už se nepokoušel chápat, a vinou své vlastní blbosti mu byl vydaný napospas. Bolela ho hlava, záda, Spencer jej totálně uzemnil. Doslova svou váhou, ale také hladovými polibky. V hlavě měl vymeteno, vnímal jen ty rty a zuby, které mu způsobovaly téměř příjemnou bolest…

  
Modré oči se rozšířily úžasem, když si uvědomil, o co se snaží, co jeho vlastní boky dělají. Byl tvrdý jak už dlouho ne, potřeboval se něčeho dotknout, čehokoliv. A Spencer byl nejblíže. Vzrušený Spencer? Při tom zjištění zasténal do těch agresivních úst, až teď zaregistroval, že se mladší muž tře třísly o jeho břicho.

  
Spencer už se nabažil týrání detektivových rtů a odtáhl se, modré oči se na něj dívaly, ten strach v nich se mu líbil, vzrušoval ho na neuvěřitelnou míru, stejně jako horko, které z Lassitera sálalo. S pohledem upřeným na tvář staršího muže sáhl za sebe a stiskl jeho rozkrok.

  
"Spencer…" zalapal Lassiter po dechu, ze rtů mu snad tekla krev, všiml si Shawn a ústa se mu zkřivila ve zvráceně potěšený úsměv.

  
Než se detektiv nadál, Spencer jej během mžiku otočil na břicho, ruce mu pustil. Teď už mu Lassiter utíkat nebude, tím si byl jistý. Zabořil nos jeho vlasů, nasával vůni, zatímco mu stahoval kalhoty. Šlo to jednoduše, vzhledem k Lassiterově štíhlé postavě. Když už mu je přetáhl přes zadek i se spodním prádlem, narovnal se a začal rozepínat své rifle.

  
"That's gonna hurt, detective," pronesl s patřičnou zlostí v hlase, poslední slovo zasyčel Lassiterovi do ucha právě ve chvíli, kdy strčil dva prsty do jeho zadku.

  
Starší muž se pod ním otřásl, bolestně vzdychnul. Sakra, že to bolelo, ale držel, zatnul zuby, ruce sevřel v pěsti. Prsty jej začaly roztahovat, nijak šetrně, na čele mu vyvstal pot.

  
"I think it's enough, are you ready for me, Lassie?" zeptal se Shawn sladce, ale na odpověď Lassiterovi čas nedal. Plivnul si do dlaně, potřel slinami svou erekci a jedním pohybem vniknul dovnitř. V souladu s Lassiterovým řevem zasténal slastí.

"So tight, Lassieeee," šeptal třesoucímu se muži pod sebou.

  
Lassiter poprvé za několik let ucítil slzy v očích, bolelo to víc, než čekal. Doufal, že bude Spencer citlivější… Přepočítal se a znovu zařval, když Spencer přirazil. Skrz slzy skoro nic neviděl a leknul se, když měl najednou před obličejem ruku, jež mu vzápětí zakryla ústa. Zakousl se a i přes mučivou bolest se v něm rozhořelo potěšení z toho, že se může Spencerovi nějak revanšovat.

  
"Cry, my naughty detective, just cry for me," slyšel škodolibý, zastřený hlas a podvolil se mu. Nechal, aby jej ovládly vzlyky, aby mu slzy stékaly po tváři jedna po druhé, v zubech tiskl Shawnovu dlaň. Zadek ho pálil, Spencer přirážel, ale přeci jen trochu zpomalil, nechtěl, aby to skončilo tak rychle.

  
Místo toho vytáhl Lassitera na všechny čtyři a začal se věnovat jeho vzrušení, které sice opadlo, ale pod Shawnovou dlaní o sobě dávalo znovu vědět. Když už mladší muž slyšel spíše slastné než bolestné steny, zrychlil tempo svých boků, Lassiterovo tělo se znovu napnulo.

  
Uslyšel vzlyk, zakňučení, stáhnutí svalů kolem svého penisu. Víc už nepotřeboval. Udělal se, z úst se mu vydral děsivě znějící řev a svalil se na Lassitera, pak na zem.

  
Detektiv se zmítal na hranici slasti a bolesti, orgasmus ho téměř zbavil vědomí. Z posledních sil si uvědomil, že stále surově zatíná zuby do Spencerovy ruky. Pustil ji a rozvalil se na podlaze.

  
Shawn si po chvíli uvědomil, že má mokré obě ruce. Zvedl je nad sebe a prohlédl si je. Na jedné dlani měl bílou tekutinu, z té druhé odkapávala krev, bolest ale pořádně vnímat nedokázal. Bude se muset jít umýt.

  
Bez jediného pohledu na ležícího detektiva se postavil a odešel do koupelny. Rány v dlani nebyly nijak strašné, ale bolet budou pekelně.

  
"Damn Lassy Face," zaklel a upravil si kalhoty, aby mohl odejít. Když míjel konferenční stolek u televize, zaujala jej mapa na stole. Přešel blíž a prohlédl si, co znázorňovala. Bylo to okolí Santa Barbary. A zakroužkovaná místa. Místa, kde by se mohl skrývat Carp. Se vzrůstajícím pocitem hrůzy přeletěl zrakem papíry vedle mapy.

  
Poznámky ohledně střelby, Carpovy ochranky, prostě všeho, co mohlo pomoci Carpa najít. Shawn nasucho polknul a pomalým, strnulým krokem, jako ve snu, se vydal k Lassiterovi.

  
Jeho modré oči se dívaly přímo na něj. Ze rtů mu tekla krev, slzy a pot už zasychali, vlasy měl slepené. A nejhorší na tom byl ten výraz, jaký měl detektiv ve tváři.

  
Byl zklamaný. Ublížený. Zraněný a to nejen fyzicky. Měl chuť si k němu kleknout, vzít jej do náručí a opakovat mu, že už bude dobře.

  
Jenže netušil, jak se omluvit člověku za to, že ho znásilnil. Ke všemu ze zlosti, která pramenila z mylného tušení. Ze vzteku, z blbosti…

  
Podlomila se mu kolena, náhle klečel, ruce na kolenou, Lassiterovy modré, nebesky modré oči před sebou. Lassiter neměl ani sílu cokoliv říct, na cokoliv myslet, jen se díval, jak se Spencer dívá na něj. Jak mu z oříškových očí tečou slzy, jak cosi blábolí. Už nemohl, chtělo se mu strašně spát, a tak nechal víčka, aby padla dolů a obraz klečícího Spencera zmizel.

  
Shawn pozoroval spícího detektiva, naprosto bezmocně se houpal dopředu a dozadu. Hlavou mu zněla jen jediná věta.

  
"What I've done…"


End file.
